


Peter Hale

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Jackson and Malia are Siblings, M/M, Praise Kink, Seduction, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Chris x Peter<br/>Chapter 2 - Allison x Peter<br/>Chapter 3 - Peter x Stiles<br/>Chapter 4 - Jackson x Peter<br/>Chapter 5 - Erica x Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris x Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

There are very few people Peter would do this for. In fact, Chris might be the  _only_ person he’d let do this to him. 

Willingly let himself be tied up and blindfolded, unable to move or see, exposing the most vulnerable parts of him and unable to defend himself. 

"Good boy," Chris praises, running his fingers through his hair. He arches into the touch, a pleased sound stuck in the back of his throat. 

After being left in the hospital for six years with nothing but the professional and cold hands of the nurses touching him, Peter isn’t ashamed to admit he’s a little touch starved. At least, not ashamed to admit it to Chris, even using it to his advantage at times. 

"You’re gorgeous like this," Chris continues, straddling him. The hunter is just as naked as well, and Peter grinds his hips up, feeling his cock catch on Chris’s rim. 

Chris tuts. “Bad puppy.” 


	2. Allison x Peter

"I shouldn’t be here," Allison mutters, searching for her clothes. How did her shirt end up on the other side of the room?

Peter stretches out on the bed, unashamed of his nakedness. He strokes his cock lazily, still wet with her juices. 

"You say after you get to come," Peter mock pouts. "I’m still here, hard and unsatisfied." 

Allison rises to the bait, flushing hotly. “I made you come on the couch.” 

"Your mouth is sinful," Peter agrees and Allison hates how her stomach flutters at the compliment. 

"Shut up," she snaps, bending to tie her shoes. 

"I prefer it when you’re undressing," Peter groans, hips starting to stutter. "Or better yet, when I’m undressing you." 


	3. Peter x Stiles

Stiles loves being an omega. 

He gets showered with gifts, Alphas offering to do everything from carrying his books to buying him a small island. 

Peter Hale beats them all. 

Stiles has known who he was, of course, but on his sixteenth birthday he was surprised to find he had a package from the Alpha; a scrapbook of photos of his mother. Some of them of her as a kid, running around with Talia Hale, a few with his dad, even less with him. 

His favourite though, has to be the one of his mom heavily pregnant, smiling down at her round belly while his dad has his arm around her shoulders, the biggest grin on his face. 

There was a little note with the gift. It read simply  _For you, Yours Faithfully, Peter Hale._

After that, Stiles became a little obsessed with finding out more about the Alpha.


	4. Jackson x Peter

Coming back to Beacon Hills was a hard decision. He wasn’t going to come back at all, but after hearing from Lydia about Malia he had to. 

_She is his twin sister after all._

Finding out that Peter Hale is his father was a shock and something he never planned on facing, but he’d always hoped for a sister and if he had the chance to get to meet Malia, nothing was going to stop him. 

He’s in Beacon Hills for three days before they tell him that Peter is in some underground supernatural prison.

"Like Buffy?" He frowns and cringes when Stiles’ face lights up. 

Eventually he gathers up the courage to visit him. 

Jackson stares at him through the glass, Peter’s cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"You look terrible," he blurts and means it. 

Peter looks like he swallowed a lemon. “Thank you, son.”

"You knew?" Jackson whispers, a lump in his throat. 

"Of course I knew," Peter laughs quietly. "Malia was a surprise, but I knew you were mine the second I first saw you." 


	5. Erica x Peter

"You have gorgeous skin," Peter says, stroking her cheek. 

Erica swallows. “Thank you.” 

"So pale and soft," he whispers, hands dropping to her thighs and picking her up, placing her on the kitchen counter. He strokes her thighs, bare in her short skirt. "Tell me, are you that soft everywhere?" 

She moans as he rubs at her through her underwear, legs parting for him easily. 

Peter makes a pleased sound. “You are. How delightful.” 

"Either make me come or quit with the sweet talk," Erica snaps, putting Peter’s hand where she needs it. "Fuck." 

"We’ll get to that," Peter promises, pushing her panties to the side and slipping a finger into her. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
